


Little Things #15

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Riding bicycle with Jaebeom.





	Little Things #15

“You don’t know how to ride a bike?” Jaebeom asks in disbelief.

You shake your head. “I don’t.”

He had planned to take you to a park where you can ride bikes. This is as outgoing as he’s gonna get. But now, the plan seems to be a failure since you revealed that you don’t know how to ride a bike.

“Maybe you can teach me. If kids can learn it, surely I can,” you bargain, seeing that he’s thinking hard about what to do.

“That’s alright with you? I’ll teach you in front of all these people?”

You think about it for a moment and realise how embarrassing it will be if you’re not a fast learner. Jaebeom might also get impatient, not that he’s actually intolerant, but if you’re in public, he should maintain his cool image.

“What about those?” you point at the connected bicycles. Two people can ride and pedal. “You can be on the front part and balance us. I’ll be behind, following your lead.”

“That’s actually a good idea. But…” you see him wrinkle his nose with a little smile, “won’t you find it too cheesy? Couple bikes…”

You smirk. “Oh, don’t worry, my boyfriend is actually full of fluff despite his scary appearance. If only you know how much I cringe on his cheesiness.”

The said boyfriend wraps an arm around you and squishes you to his body, making you giggle.

* * *

“Wah, this is fun!” you exclaim when you feel the wind on your hair.

“It is, but don’t forget to pedal and hold on,” he scolds, like the leader he is.

You pass by bushes of flowers and even a beautiful fountain. You’re glad that Jaebeom is there to balance the ride because you get distracted by the view sometimes. After half an hour of going around, you slow down to a resting place.

“I think I can ride a bike myself now. All I need is to focus and keep on pedalling,” you tell him in excitement, getting off of the bike.

“I don’t know, babe. If I’m not in front of you, you might fall. I mean, you even fell for me when I went in front of you.”

You gasp. “See! You’re so cheesy; it’s borderline greasy!”

“And you’re starting to make rhymes. Aren’t we perfect?”

Who are you to contradict? Of course, you’re perfect for each other. It’s cheesy but it’s the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
